The present invention generally relates to the field of bicycle helmets, and specifically to mechanisms for adjusting the size of bicycle helmets.
Bicycle helmets have progressed to be highly-engineered pieces of equipment. One important aspect of a bicycle helmet design is that it fit comfortably and securely on a user's head. One way of making a helmet comfortable and secure is to provide an adjustable harness that is secured inside the helmet shell and wraps around a user's head.